Desconcierto
by Nersh
Summary: Describe parte los sucesos del cap.25 del anime, desde el punto de vista de un confundido Light xDDDD LxLight bastante ligerito, pero entrad a verlo vosotros mismos... ¡espero que os guste!


DeScOnCiErTo

Llueve.

Mis ojos se posan en la ventana, donde la lluvia cae incesantemente con una fuerza considerable. Parece que en cualquier momento, el vidrio estallará por la presión de las gotas, crueles y dañinas.

Continúo andando hasta la azotea, subiendo escaleras, caminando con paso firme. Sé que él está allí, y voy a ver qué es lo que está haciendo. Desde esta mañana le he notado algo distante, algo que de por sí ya es una cualidad suya, pero más de lo normal. Sus ojos se habían dejado llevar varias veces por la nostalgia, el recuerdo quizás, creando una curva perfecta hacia la derecha. Me he acostumbrado a observarle con cuidado, a pesar de mi letargo debido a mi planificada pérdida de memoria, para saber qué es lo que ocurre en cada momento en su cabeza. Una tarea difícil, ya que Ryuuzaki no deja ver sus pensamientos más profundos, sus verdaderas conjeturas, porque además de expresarlas verbalmente sin necesidad de mayor comunicación que su palabra, simplemente las simplifica para que el resto del equipo pueda entenderlas.

Sin embargo yo soy el único que puedo entenderle a la perfección. Nuestra forma de pensar es tan sumamente idéntica que a veces he llegado a asustarme pensando que era capaz de leer la mente.

Por fin alcanzo el último peldaño. Dudo de si salir o no, no deseo mojarme. En el instante en que mis ojos escrutan la azotea, mi vista se adelanta a mis pensamientos: vislumbro a Ryuuzaki, junto a la gran parabólica, mirando el cielo, ensimismado, entristecido.

La lluvia cae sobre él, implacable, intentando derrumbarle. Le observo meticulosamente. Sus manos en el bolsillo le dan un aire despreocupado y demasiado hundido, sus ropas, caladas, se apegan a su cuerpo más de lo normal, y su pelo, caído completamente , hace parecer la escena más deprimente aún.

Me detengo un momento en mi análisis para descubrir el por qué mi gran rival se halla en ese estado tan ... desmejorado. Por más que intento encontrar la respuesta, no llego a ella, y la pregunta del por qué está así se me repite tanto que finalmente, me suena incluso extraña.

De repente, me mira. Se ha dado cuenta de que estoy aquí. Me ha pillado de sorpresa. Su mirada, perdida y con los ojos muy abiertos, me observa con duda.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Ryuuzaki?- le pregunto.

Mis palabras mueren en el aire, asesinadas por el ruido del agua. No me ha entendido, y me hace una señal de mi deducción.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Ryuuzaki?- repito más fuerte, para simplemente recibir como respuesta su señal acrecentada, y descubrir, tonto de mí, que sí que me había entendido, y que quería que me acercara a él.

Atravieso la distancia que hay entre nosotros, tapándome como puedo con mis desnudas manos. Una vez que le alcanzo, repito mi pregunta.

- Nada en particular.- me contesta, sin mirarme. Sus ojos bajan al suelo. Esto no va bien. Nunca he visto a Ryuuzaki tan poco ... receptivo. No parece haberme prestado mucha atención, cuando normalmente observa en la medida de lo posible todos y cada uno de mis movimientos para descubrir si soy Kira o no.

Sin parecer pensarlo mucho, levanta la cabeza hacia el cielo otra vez. Temo que se vaya a quedar ahí, sin hacerme caso, y que se sobrevenga el más tenso silencio que se pueda presenciar. Un silencio acosador, en el que seguramente me sorprenda con cualquier conjetura del estilo: "Sé que tú eres Kira, lo que me falta es pillarte con las manos en la masa para arrestarte."

Ryuuzaki y yo. L y Kira. L y yo.

- El sonido de las campanas ...-dice pillándome de nuevo de improvisto. ¿Campanas? ¿Qué campanas? ¿Se habrá vuelto loco de verdad?

- ¿Campanas?- le pregunto incitándole a una explicación.

- Sí, hoy las campanas hacen mucho ruido.- me responde mirándome brevemente, para volverse de nuevo a su mutismo anterior.

Miro en la misma dirección que él para descubrir de qué campanas me habla, pero sólo veo el cielo gris, horrible, encapotado, y la lluvia mojando mi cuerpo. Empiezo a sentir algo de frío.

- Yo no escucho nada.- me limito a decir.

Por un momento, me parece que ha perdido la cordura. ¿Qué pasa, L? ¿Kira te ha hecho perder la poca cordura que parecía que te quedaba? ¿Acaso hasta aquí ha llegado tu aguante? ¿Has descubierto al fin que alguien puede jugar a ser Dios y te sobrepasa tanto que no eres capaz de reaccionar? ¿Me vas a dejar ya, sin juego del que divertirme?

Aunque quizás tengas razón. Este juego ha sido demasiado largo.

- ¿En serio? Las condiciones son favorables, deberías escucharlas.- me dice completamente convencido de ello.- ¿Será una iglesia? ¿Una boda? O puede que ...

Me saca de quicio. ¿Y éste es el que se supone que va a atrapar a Kira? ¿A mí? Delira en un día lluvioso, se moja sin llevarse abrigo, se arriesga a la intemperie desde lo alto de un edificio, oyendo campanas, tan lejos de su realidad ...

No lo soporto. Es tal mi rabia por verle tan débil, tan sumamente débil, que le interrumpo.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Ryuuzaki? No digas tonterías, nos vamos dentro.- digo intentando sonar lo menos violento posible.

Vuelve a mirarme, impresionado al parecer con mi reacción.

- Lo siento. No tengo mucha relación con la gente, no confío en cualquiera.

Por un momento, esa imagen de L, el increíble L se viene abajo. Mis esfuerzos por mantener a este demonio pensante a flote no han dado resultado, ya que se empeña en mostrarme que él también es un humano que siente, que teme ... por mucha carencia de tacto o modales que pueda dar a entender que posee.

Sigo escrutándole. Mirada abajo, cuerpo encorvado, rostro desalmado, el agua cayendo por su pelo ... Todo él parece ahora tan frágil ... que incluso me dan ganas de proteg ...

¿Qué? ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Me impresiono de mis propios pensamientos. La ira vuelve a poseerme, pero esta vez no ha sido sólo por él, sino por mi propia reacción. ¿Desde cuando pienso ese tipo de cosas?

O mejor expresado ...

¿Desde cuándo es capaz de controlar lo que siento?

Es mi rival. Tiene que ser fuerte. _Debe_ ser fuerte. Y sobretodo _yo_ debo serlo más que él.

Por un momento se me pasa por la cabeza la idea de que intenta desconcertarme para que cometa algún error que sólo cometería Kira, igual que aquella vez en la cafetería de la universidad.

Mantengo la calma. Si eso es lo que quiere, ha estado a punto de conseguirlo, desde luego. Pero ya no me cogerá por banda.

- Tienes razón, Ryuuzaki.- le digo son una media sonrisa en mi rostro, intentado ser lo más natural posible.- No intentas tener relaciones con los demás. Si la cosa no va bien no deberías abandonar. Lo sé mejor que nadie.

Un pequeño silencio sigue a mi comentario. Es un silencio expectante para mí. No sé si simplemente está pensando en otra cosa o he dicho algo que ha confirmado mi culpabilidad.

No, no he fallado, he considerado todo antes de contestar, como siempre. Con cuidado, sin prisa.

Sin embargo, su respuesta me descoloca más aún.

- Sí, llevas razón, Light-kun.- me dice aún sin posar su vista en mí.- Pero ... es algo mutuo, ¿verdad?

Me quedo pensativo. No sé a dónde quiere llegar. Por si acaso, tendré cuidado.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Esta vez sí que se gira y me mira. De nuevo puedo ver en él ese aura de tristeza, ese extraño sentimiento que parece haberse apoderado de él.

- ¿Desde que naciste, siempre has dicho la verdad?

A mi alrededor todo parece callar. La lluvia no suena, nada suena. Ni el aire, ni mi respiración. Nada. Me detengo a pensar en lo que está pasando.

Desde luego no parece ser uno de ésos juegos de mente que le gusta hacer para pillarme o no, ni tampoco una encerrona. Entonces ... entonces ...

¿Qué?

No veo que buscando la respuesta llegue a ninguna conclusión sobre el comportamiento de Ryuuzaki, no veo el sentido de esta conversación.

- ¿De qué hablas, Ryuuzaki? Lo cierto es que alguna vez he mentido.- le contesto, sonando tranquilo, sin denotar el remolino de preguntas que en este instante me estoy haciendo respecto a este diálogo.- Pero... ¿crees que hay alguna persona que no lo ha hecho nunca? No hay ser humano tan perfecto, todos mentimos. Sin embargo, no he dicho mentiras que puedan dañar a la gente que quiero. Esa es mi respuesta.

Ryuuzaki queda en silencio unos segundos, observándome, analizándome.

- Sabía que dirías algo así.- me dice, mirando de nuevo el suelo.- Vamos, nos estamos empapando.

No me opongo a su sugerencia.

Sentado en los escalones, me seco con una toalla que Ryuuzaki acaba de darme. Mis zapatos, teñidos de un tono más oscuro a causa de la lluvia, descansan junto a mí.

Ryuuzaki no anda muy lejos, con una toalla en la cabeza, que le provoca un aspecto cómico. Parece no preocuparse de que hay otras partes de su cuerpo que necesiten más un secado que su cráneo.

- Que lluvia tan horrible.- dice Ryuuzaki tras de mí.

- Es culpa tuya por quedarte bajo la lluvia.- le replico mientras continuo mi tarea, temiendo que alguna enfermedad me tome factura a pesar de ello.

- Lo sé, perdona.- me dice desde mis espaldas.

Sin siquiera notarlo, pasa detrás mía y sólo me doy cuenta de que se ha movido cuando le tengo frente a mí, en el escalón de abajo, sentado. Sin preguntar siquiera, coge su toalla y me coge de un pie.

- ¡¿Qué haces, Ryuuzaki?!.- le pregunto alarmado. Ese extraño contacto ha provocado en mí un pánico desconocido.

Me mira. Por un instante, me detengo en mis análisis del enemigo para sumergirme en sus ojos, oscuros, con una pupila demasiado dilatada, unas ojeras demasiado grandes, pero una mirada limpia de impurezas, una mirada que intenta abarcarlo todo, saberlo todo ... una mirada inquieta y avispada.

- He pensado en echarte una mano, te los secaré.- me contesta Ryuuzaki, sacándome de mis pensamientos, sacándome de mis observaciones.

- No, no necesito que lo hagas.- le digo, ya de vuelta en mí, aún preguntándome a qué vino eso de observar la mirada de Ryuuzaki, considerándolo ahora una completa estupidez.

- Entonces te haré un masaje.- insiste él.- Es lo menos que puedo hacer, y además se me da bien.

Por un instante, la sola idea me paraliza, y un sudor frío me recorre el cuerpo. Me aterra la sugerencia, ya que no sé por qué se empeña tanto en complacerme de ese modo, no sé por qué actúa así.

No sé por qué se tira así a mis pies, como si fuera mi esclavo. No soy capaz de negarme de nuevo, sobretodo porque más que un ofrecimiento, su sugerencia a pasado casi por súplica.

- Como quieras.- le digo, mirando hacia otro lado, avergonzado de mi propia respuesta.

Ryuuzaki toma su toalla, y se queda un instante quieto. Cuando empiezo a preguntarme el por qué, presiona inesperadamente la planta de mi pie, provocando en mí un jadeo de sorpresa.

- Ey ... le digo sin pensar, como acto reflejo que acompaña a mi suspiro.

- Ya casi está.- me dice con tono tranquilizador.

La situación se me antoja incómoda, violenta incluso, no sólo por lo que está haciendo, sino por mis propios sentimientos.

¿Por qué lo hace?¿Por qué me ayuda, cuando soy su principal sospechosos?¿En serio L, el detective más inteligente del mundo me ha mostrado su tristeza, a un chaval de apenas 20 años, el exponente más alto al papel de Kira? ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué yo si le voy a matar en cuanto tenga oportunidad? ¿Por qué yo si le he golpeado en varias ocasiones? ¿Por qué yo, si le odio?

¿Por qué ahora siento tener que matarlo?¿Por qué me arrepiento de ser Kira?

¿Por qué me siento así?

¿Qué me has hecho?

Un miedo empieza a atenazarse en mi interior, un temor irreconocible en mí. Una vergüenza que no había sentido, una rabia indescriptible, un asco hacia mí mismo que no creí poder sentir nunca ... un extraño sentimiento que ha surgido en mí sin siquiera percatarme a lo largo de todo este tiempo, que no sabía interpretar, que no sabía que había despertado.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta, mi mano ha cogido mi toalla, y se ha dirigido inconscientemente a su rostro.

- Estás empapado.- salen de mi boca esas palabras, que en verdad no quería dejar salir. Es extraño, me veo como desde fuera ... me impresiono de lo que acabo de decir.

Parezco no ser consciente de lo que hago, como si otra persona se hubiera apoderado de mí y actuara con mi cuerpo según su juicio, sin contar con mi opinión. Pero en verdad, sé que soy más consciente que nunca de lo que hago, y sobretodo ...

... de lo que siento.

- Lo siento.- me dice una vez más, mirándome una milésima. Mi extrañeza ante el hecho de que se haya disculpado dos veces en un día me obliga a preguntarme de nuevo que mal habrá atenazado su alma para que actúe así. Esos ojos, esa pena, esa melancolía...

Algo se corroe en mi interior. Quiero ... no, no quiero... debo... no, no...

No, espera, no... esto no es normal. ¿Qué me pasa? Yo no pienso así. Soy Kira, soy el dios Kira, crearé una utopía, y mataré a L, a Ryuuzaki para conseguirlo, si... ¿O no?

¿Pero por qué dudo?

¿Por qué no detengo mi mano? ¿Por qué siento la repentina necesidad de protegerle bajo mis brazos, protegerle de la mano ágil de Kira, de mí, de su asesino?

¿Qué me está pasando?

Paso mi mano por su cabello, secando unas gotas que caían por su pelo, mojando mi pie. Le paso con cuidado la toalla por el flequillo, sintiendo un ligero temblor en Ryuuzaki., que incluso me ha parecido irreal.

Un nudo en mi estómago me obliga a replantearme de nuevo qué me está ocurriendo. Nunca antes me ha pasado, nunca me he contagiado del sentimiento de los demás, sin embargo, sólo puede ser eso: me debilita su debilidad, me infecta, me ...me... me afecta.

Entonces entiendo que estoy más unido a él de lo que creo: si él se hace débil, me arrastra consigo, si me reta, le reto, si muere... muero.

¿O es algo más profundo?

No, no, no... no puede ser nada más. Es eso. Somos tan parecidos que me veo reflejado en él, y él en mí, sí, es eso ... ¡Tiene que serlo!

Mientras veo a Ryuuzaki en su quehacer, me asombro por primera vez de su tez blanquecina, con aspecto suave como la seda, de la tranquilidad con la que continúa su tarea, como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, más importante que buscar a Kira, más importante que engullir dulces y golosinas, más importante que vivir los que probablemente sean sus últimos días sin saberlo.

El silencio ya no parece tan incómodo, la situación no me resulta tan violenta, es más, cierto calor en mi estómago me demuestra que incluso este inocente masaje parece tener otro sentido para mí.

El tiempo se para, y el mundo se me hace pequeño, tan pequeño como este tramo de las escaleras. En el exterior no hay nada, está el vacío, y no existe nadie. Sólo Ryuuzaki y yo. Sólo L y yo.

Me sorprendo al saber que no quiero que acabe, que quiero que ese masaje continúe hasta le eternidad, que nunca deje de observar los finos rasgos del joven bañados por una tenue luz que entra por el ventanal, ese joven que tengo frente a mí, ese ahora desconocido, del que estoy empezando a sentir cosas que desconozco, o que quizás ya estaban ahí y hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta.

Ya no sé ni qué pensar. No me reconozco a mí mismo. Los deseos de retirar la toalla de Ryuuzaki y rodearlo con mis brazos se me hacen insoportables, y si el silencio que recorre la sala no termina de algún modo me temo que cometeré alguna locura.

No sé por qué, necesito saber qué le pasa por la cabeza. Necesito saber si está pasando por lo mismo que yo. Pero lo que más necesito es terminar con esta estúpida situación.

- Me siento triste.- dice de repente, sacándome de mi asombro, de mi embelesamiento provocado por su simple figura, por su forma de actuar ... por ser él, adelantándose a mis planes de terminar este extraño favor.

No sé cómo he reaccionado, creo que esto me está resultando tan irreal que ni siquiera soy consciente de lo que he dicho. Juraría que ha sido un simple sonido.

Pero esa sola declaración ha sido suficiente para dejarme de nuevo asombrado de él, y de lo que estoy sintiendo. Ha sido suficiente para recordarme las barbaridades que se me están pasando por la cabeza desde hacía un rato.

Ha sido suficiente para confundirme más.

- Pronto lo entenderás.- me dice como toda respuesta a mi silenciosa pregunta.

Me observa, pero ésta es una mirada distinta, mucho más desgarradora, que oculta mucho más que esas palabras. No voy a poder aguantar más tiempo, necesito hacer algo ... estoy empapado no sólo de agua, estoy empapado de Ryuuzaki, estoy empapado de él, estoy calado hasta los huesos, y necesito ... necesito...

_"No quiero que muera."_

Riiiing, riiiing.

Suena un divino teléfono, que me saca de mi último pensamiento, tan repentino pero a la vez tan sumamente esperado. Aquella situación me iba a llevar a esto, a no querer hacer lo que debo para realizar mi misión. Debía haberlo visto llegar. Ahora puedo pensar con más frialdad, ahora que el hechizo de L parece desvanecerse.

Pero aún me pregunto desde cuándo Ryuuzaki ha ejercido ese extraño poder sobre mí.

Mientras tal atrocidad ahora me atormenta, Ryuuzaki atiende a la llamada. Cuando termina, me invita a seguirle.

- Las cosas podrían ir bien después de todo.-dice dándome la espalda, pareciendo más una reflexión a sí mismo que un comentario dirigido a mí.

La tormenta sigue arreciando. Ryuuzaki y yo hemos entrado en la sala de operaciones. Junto con el resto del equipo de investigación, Matsuda nos ha contado lo que pasa, y Watari nos ha dado las noticias.

Ryuuzaki, ya en su completa normalidad, me acaba de contar que va a usar el cuaderno para ver si funciona.

Y me he quedado mudo.

-¡No puedes!¡No es necesario probarlo!¡El poder del cuaderno es real!

- ¿Y quién tendría que escribir el nombre? ¡Quien lo escriba ser verá obligado a utilizarlo siempre en un plazo de 13 días!

También son preguntas que yo me hago, pero mi alucinación por no haber caído en la posibilidad de que Ryuuzaki probara el cuaderno me impide aún articular palabra.

¿En qué he estado pensando? ¿En lo bonito que sería que L siguiese vivo por siempre, junto a mí, investigando quién es Kira, evadiéndole toda mi vida, huyendo de mi auténtica labor por disfrutar un poco de su compañía?

No. Uno de los dos va a morir. Y va a ser él.

- El cuaderno lo utilizará un criminal que será ejecutado pronto.- contesta Ryuuzaki, con seriedad.- Haremos un trato con él: si sigue vivo después de 13 días, será libre.

- Pero ... la vida de una persona ...

- No he terminado. ¡Estamos muy cerca de cerrar el caso! ¡Si todo esto se aclara, lo resolveremos pronto!

Los truenos suenan fuera, acompañando a la fuerza y la pasión con la que L ha recitado esas palabras. La lluvia torrencial parece querer romper los cristales para llegar hasta nosotros, con una fuerza increíble. Me siento amedrentado, y un escalofrío recorre mi espalda.

Algo no va bien.

Acto seguido, todas las pantallas se vuelven de un rojo deslumbrante, que me hiere la vista.

L permanece impasible, sentado en su silla, esperando a que algo ocurra, temiendo ese algo bajo su férreo rostro.

Me giro en todos lados. Hay algo que no cuadra, falta alguien... alguien importante, pero no llego a averiguar quién es.

L observa impaciente la pantalla, temeroso, dudoso, acongojado, y sobretodo ... esperanzado.

- Watari- nombra a la pantalla, esperando una contestación, un algo que le corroborara que su mentor, su cuidador, al que consideraba un padre estaba aún al otro lado. Esperando en vano.

Las pantallas ahora muestran otro mensaje:

_"All data deletion"_

- ¿Watari?- repite L de nuevo, con un temblor en la voz, con un tono de temor y desesperación, un tono que tras de sí ha marcado el rostro de L con una dureza que me impresiona sobremanera.

- ¿Archivos borrados? ¿Qué quiere decir?

- Ordené a Watari borrar todos los archivos si le sucedía algo inesperado.- contesta con una voz fría que atraviesa mi alma.

- ¿Inesperado?

De repente, caigo en la cuenta del elemento que falta allí. Un elemento en el que no he reparado quizás por mi recuperación de lo que he pasado pocos minutos antes con L, una recuperación tardía que tardará mucho en disiparse.

Rem.

Entonces, si Rem ha matado a Watari, si Rem no está ...

No ...

- ¡No puede ser!

- ¡El Shinigami!- grita L casi a la vez en la que yo llegaba a su misma deducción.

- Es verdad, ha desaparecido.

- ¡No está!

- ¿Qué está pasando?

No ... no... no puede ser ...

Ahora no.

Tengo que encontrar a Rem.

- Escuchadme, el Shiniga...

L se detiene en seco. La frase muere en su boca. Nos obliga a todos a mirarle, pero mi vista está más atenta a su cuerpo que a lo que se supone que va a decir.

No ha podido ser tan rápido.

Me he quedado en el sitio, no soy capaz de moverme, de hablar, o de mirar otra cosa que no sea él. Aún de espaldas, puedo notar cómo su corazón se está parando, ese repentino temblor casi imperceptible que ha recorrido su cuerpo milésimas antes, ese temblor que he provocado yo miles de veces.

Todos esperan sus sabias palabras. Yo, espero que lo que sé que va a suceder me obligue a despertarme de la pesadilla que creí sueño.

Y mis temores se confirman. La cuchara que L sostenía en su mano hace un ruido metálico al caer. El tiempo no parece pasar, son tantos mis deseos de despertar en cualquier instante que parece que lo vivo todo a cámara lenta.

Venga, despierta ... venga ... dale un día más, no le dejes morir hoy ... hoy no.

Por Dios, hoy no.

Su cuerpo, frágil como él mismo me había mostrado que era, cae poco a poco desde la silla. La gravedad tira de él hacia el suelo, la gravedad tira de él hacia la muerte.

Su muerte.

Se me está pasando tan lentamente que parece casi ya una tortura. No deseo que muera, ahora lo entiendo, ya sé qué es lo que no debo hacer, ahora sé que debo huir de Kira para mantenerle a mi lado, vivo. Ya sé que uno de los dos moriría hoy, pero ahora quiero que no sea él.

Así que, por favor, despiértate.

Le veo caer ...

Despiértate ...

Le veo caer ...

Despiértate ...

Se va a morir ...

¡Vamos, coño, despiértate!

Y su cuerpo sigue cayendo, y cuando al fin parece que va a llegar al suelo, sin pensarlo siquiera, me lanzo hacia él como si fuera un precioso jarrón que se fuera a romper.

Le consigo coger, abrazado a su cuerpo por primera y última vez, sintiendo su cuerpo caliente por última vez bajo el mío, junto al mío. Le sostengo con suavidad, temiendo que si aprieto mucho fuera a estallar en mil pedazos.

- ¡Ryuuzaki! ¿Qué pasa?

Escruto su rostro, buscando algún sentimiento de culpa, de alegría, de pena ... de lo que sea, que me demuestre que sólo ha sido un susto, que sólo bromeaba.

Pero su mirada me observa con ojos abiertos al completo, con un tono de violenta acusación.

No, por favor, no ...

Su mirada ya no parece estar aquí. El brillo de su mirada, que antes casi estaba extinto, ahora se ve con una claridad casi angelical, y me mira ... y me mira ...

Su último análisis. Sus últimas deducciones.

No sé qué hacer. L se me muere en brazos en cuestión de segundos, y sólo se me viene a la cabeza una idea de lo más estúpida, que no puedo hacer ahí, acompañada de otra mucho más cruel.

Deseo decirle que yo soy Kira. Que descanse en paz sabiendo que sus deducciones eran correctas, pero ... ¿cómo hacerlo sin que se enteren los demás? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin decepcionarle? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin que sus últimos pensamientos y sentimientos no sean de profundo odio hacia mí?

En mi rostro, siguiendo mi segunda idea, se ha formado una mueca satánica y perversa, que creo que asustaría hasta al mismísimo Ryuk. Una señal clara de que he vencido, una señal clara de que L no se equivocaba.

Una señal clara de que estabas en lo cierto desde el principio.

Y desde mi impotencia del llegar tan lejos que me arrepiento de los pasos que he dado, de lo que he llegado a ser, veo cómo cierras los ojos, lenta, lentamente. Veo cómo ese brillo se va apagando a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Quiero guardar ese brillo. Quiero conservarlo. Quiero que siga siendo tuyo, por siempre ... quiero verlo una vez más.

No me odies, por favor ...

Y finalmente, por primera vez, pareces descansar de verdad. Tus párpados cubren tus ojos, ya sin vida, bajo su capa de tranquilidad. Tu rostro se relaja como lo ha hecho esta tarde, mostrando la cara de un niño aún pequeño, de un joven que no ha podido vivir la vida en su plenitud por culpa de su propia habilidad.

Un niño ya muerto, bajo la mano inminente pero no directa, de Kira.

Bajo mi propia planificación.

De repente, tras admirar una última vez tus rasgos, que tantas veces he observado y que ahora me parecen hirientemente desconocidos, me siento completamente vacío. Como si parte de mi alma huyera contigo adonde sea que vayas, un trozo de mí se ha escapado de mi ser, avergonzada de la atrocidad que he cometido, atemorizada de lo que pueda llegar a convertirme.

No sé qué hacer ahora, no sé qué decirte para que me creas, para que creas que en verdad, en el último momento, deseaba salvar tu vida a toda costa, deseaba morir yo antes que tú. No sé que hacer, ahora que sé que no estás aquí para observarme ni sacar deducciones mordaces sobre mi relación con Kira, ese asesino despiadado que al final te ha alcanzado. Yo.

Maldigo el día en que nos conocimos, L, maldigo el día en que me crucé contigo. Maldigo el día en que encontré ese dichoso cuaderno al salir del instituto, maldigo todo y sobretodo, me maldigo a mí. No sólo por matarte, sino también por haberme dejado engullir por ti como si fuera uno de tus dulces, por haberme dejado dominar como no sabía que lo estabas haciendo.

Por haber acabado queriendo pasar mi vida junto a ti, sabiendo que al final, pasara lo que pasase, la decisión que tomase, tú te irías y me dejarías aquí. ¿Me habrías esperado, me habrías invitado a ir contigo si supieras de todo por lo que estoy pasando en este instante, si hubiera sido capaz de acusarme a mí mismo, de delatarte al traidor que llevo dentro?

Dolor, tristeza, traición, venganza, odio, cariño, desdicha, odio, odio ... desconcierto.

Los hechos empezarán a echarse sobre mí si no actúo ya.

Espero que adonde vayas no me observes desde la lejanía señalándome con un dedo acusador, sino que recuerdes esta tarde, bajo la lluvia, y luego ese rato que hemos pasado juntos en los escalones, que recuerdes los momentos buenos que hemos pasado, las peleas, las discusiones, las buenas conversaciones ... pero por favor, no me odies. No me esperes allá donde vayas si no es lo que quieres, pero por favor, no me odies, aunque no tenga derecho a pedírtelo, ni siquiera a pensarlo.

Pero es mi último deseo com Yagami Light, ya que de aquí en adelante, no seré el mismo que conociste. De modo que aquí, contigo en brazos, observando la quietud de tu rostro, es donde me despido de ti, esperando que volvamos a vernos algún día ... aunque sea en el más duro infierno, o en la más fría nada.

Adiós, Ryuuzaki, L , mi eterno rival, mi eterno enemigo, mi eterno amigo ... mi eterno amante no correspondido.

N/a

Hola! Que tal? Bueno, aquí con mi primer fic (editado, claro ...u) de LxLight. Sé que no es gran cosa, lo seeee, pero lo hice el mismo día en que lo vi, ya que me deprimí mucho pobre L ... '( T.T , pero espero que os haya gustado.

Podéis dejarme vuestras opiniones, sea cuales sean (menos destructivas, claro ... ¬¬u) y depende de si os ha gustado o no, estoy dispuesta a hacer uno parecido pero bajo el punto de vista de mi adorado L P

Espero vuestros comentarios!!

..nErSh..


End file.
